My Valentine
by Eric Border
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Arkham and Harley and Joker share an intimate moment in front of the other inmates shocking everyone. JokerxHarley. Two-face, Ivy, Scarecrow, Mad hatter, Riddler minor characters. One shot. Warning: fluff. Song: Earth Angel - The Penguins


It was Valentine's Day and as always inmates at Arkham had the option to go to the common room to celebrate considering that there were quite a few more couples in Arkham then one would expect. Of course Harley Quinn and The Joker would reunite in the common room, as much as Dr Joan Leland hated their relationship it was wrong to refuse them their basic right of being able to see one another every once in a while. Most of the inmates were in the common room even if they didn't have a partner it was still an opportunity to get out of their cells. Eddy, Ivy, Harvey, Jervis and Johnathan were all sitting at a table together when Harley came into the room looking for the Joker, she skipped up to them.

"Have you seen Mr J yet?" She asked excited to see her lover again.

"No, he probably won't even come" Ivy retorted

"I'm sure he'll come, in the meantime I'll hang out with you guys" Harley said cheerfully.

"Sure Harl" Johnathon said pulling out a chair next to him. Harley was about to sit down when Joker walked into the room looking around.

"Puddn'!" Harley squealed as she bounced over into the Jokers arms.

"So much for 'hanging out with us'" Scarecrow said grumpily.

"Better luck next time, Johnny" Jervis said.

"What do you mean?" Scarecrow retorted.

"Oh come on Johnny, we all know you have a crush on the Jokers girl" Replied Eddie.

Johnathon started to turn red as the other people at the table started to laugh, he looked over to see Harley cheerfully talking to The Joker. He smiled back at her and kissed her passionately. Every time Jonathon saw The Joker and Harley shared intimate actions his heart broke a bit, he wanted to be with Harley so bad but he knew it would never happen. The Joker and Harley sat on the old leather couch in the corner of the room, he smiled as Harley leaned into his chest. For once they actually seemed happy to be in each other's company, they both flirted with each other and giggled giving each other quick, sweet kisses every now and then. Ivy scoffed.

"Look at the act he's putting on" Ivy never believed that The Joker and Harley had a real relationship even now watching them kiss and flirt with each other giggling on the couch.

"Wow you really go out of your way to see the worst in people, don't you Pam?" Harvey said as Ivy scowled at Harley and Joker.

"She throws herself at his feet but he'll never love her back"

"I don't know Pam that'd have to be some pretty convincing acting" Jervis said as they turned their heads to Joker and Harley still sitting on the couch, Joker was tickling her as she giggled and squirmed in his lap. In the background some of the inmates had music playing, other couples around the room were dancing together. The Joker and Harley were talking on the couch until the song 'Earth Angel' came on and Harley smiled with glee pulling the Joker off the couch dragging him into the middle of the room.

"You think he'll do it?" asked Harvey

"Not a chance" replied Ivy coldly

They were quickly proven wrong as the Joker put his hands on Harleys hips smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck swaying in time to the music.

 _Earth Angel,_

 _Earth Angel,_

 _Will you be mine?_

The Joker rested his forehead against Harleys, Harley looked up at him beaming.

 _My darling dear,_

 _Love you all the time._

 _I'm just a fool,_

 _A fool in love with you._

 _Earth Angel,_

 _Earth Angel,_

 _The one I adore,_

 _Love you forever_

 _And evermore._

After while The Joker silently sang along to Harley.

"Oh, Earth Angel,

Earth Angel,

Please be mine?

My darling dear,

Love you all the time.

I'm just a fool,

A fool in love with you."

Ivy watched them in bewilderment at the fact that the Joker was actually showing affection towards Harley. The others around the table were equally shocked at their actions, they had never seen this side of the Joker. They both laughed silently to each other as the song ended and drifted apart from each other's embrace, Harley still holding his hands lead him to the side of the room. He softly pressed her against the wall kissing her deeply as his tongue entered her mouth.

"You know for once I think they might actually love each other" Jervis said

"Don't ever say that! That man doesn't even know what love is!" Ivy yelled but Joker and Harley were too busy making out to pay any attention. Joker pulled away from Harley taking her hand and lead her towards the exit of the room, Harley skipped after him.

"Where are they going?" asked Harvey

"It's not that hard to figure out" Eddie replied

"They're probably going off to have-" Ivy began before being cut off by Johnathan

"Can we please change the subject?"

Meanwhile down the hall Joker and Harley slipped back into his cell closing the door behind them.


End file.
